death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami (DB)
Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami is the 4th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Yu Narukami from Persona. Description JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS Persona - It's Stand vs Persona, Which User will win? Interlude Wiz: Guardians, Angels, Something can guide a person, a kingdom, or a country. Belief in guardians is the number one trace through all antiquity. Boomstick: Even in Japan! Where their versions of their guardians becomes a complete Badass, and these two characters have one it means for a Guardian. Wiz: Jotaro Kujo, The Third JoJo Boomstick: And Yu Narukami, The Leader Sensei Wiz: And will be going with Yu Narukami's default Izanagi and not any of the other Personas, if we have done that, then this would have given an unfair advantage for Jotaro Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Jotaro Kujo Wiz: In the year 1988 at the age of seventeen, a man injured four gang members in a fight. Knowing his strength could not grow to such a length, he turned himself in the police. Boomstick: That man was named Jotaro Kujo. Wiz: Jotaro Kujo is the third JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise and series Stardust Crusaders. After turning himself into the police, there was a real reason why he did this too. Boomstick: There was an spirit, an evil spirit he says that he's possessed with, and refusing to leave until not listening to Holy and the Police telling him to release, but it took some black magician dude to get em out of there and the spirit was fully shown called a Stand, and for Jotaro's..It's a Purple Haze Tarzan Stand! Wiz: A Stand is a Guaridan of one's ancestor, Jotaro's Stand is named Star Platinum. Boomstick: And his badass grandfather Joseph Joestar, explains to Jotaro what his Stand is and means. And what it meant was that a long time vampire rival of the Joestars had returned. And it got his mother and Joseph Joestar's daughter really sick. Wiz: So then Jotaro was encouraged to travel all around the world to kill the rival, DIO and end the feud and save Holy Kujo. And with his stoic, calm, yet quite intelligent personality and mind, Jotaro would accomplish this mission. Boomstick: But ofcourse not without his purple tarzan stand, Star Platinum! Wiz: Star Platinum is an all around A Grade Stand. Having A-Grade Strength, Speed, Precision, Durability, and Potential but a Range of C. However, over time it deteriorates into a A- Stand with a lower Durability of B rather than its previous A and its Potential goes down to a D. Boomstick: Having this one hell of a strength, Star Platinum managed to break through a whole set of diamond teeth the size of a car! And not to mention in Faster-Than-Light to even maybe Massively Faster-Than-Light speed! With this, Star Platinum can throw an average of over a thousand punches in just a few seconds! (Jotaro calls out Star Platinum as Star Platinum throws his fists at Wheel of Fortune) Star Platinum: Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Wiz: Though this requires the opponent to be within Jotaro's range of around 20 meters (66 feet). Jotaro can make up for Star Platinum's close quarter punches with the Star Finger, which is a precise attack that can go up to the 20 meter range limit by extending its index and middle finger by one-two meters and then extending its arm. It can also breathe in large gusts of air and wind to bring the opponent close to him. Boomstick: For some example! He used Star Finger to defeat Dark Blue Moon and breathed in Justice, just to make an Old Woman lose her breathing! And let's not forget that Star Platinum has microscopic vision as another power, so he could see The Lovers movement, and that's not all there is! Star Platinum also freaking stopped Jotaro's heart in order to get a surprise hit on DIO. Wiz: It is also precise and fast enough to catch bullets fired at point-blank range and surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect. And then there is Star Platinum's hidden technique and was used at the end of Stardust Crusaders, Stopping Time. Star Platinum is also able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again. Boomstick: Besides his Stand, Jotaro himself is not one to mess with. Jotaro is remarkably calm under pressure, and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining to make him a very reliable fighter. He was even so calm that he bluffed a terrible hand against a professional gambler and cheater and won saving both Joseph and Polnareff! Wiz: Jotaro has a considerable amount of varied knowledge. In his cell, in order to understand his Stand, he had collected a number of books on the theme of the paranormal. When he became older he became specialized in marine biology; and he briefs Josuke Higashikata skillfully for the task of hunting two Stand-wielding rats. Boomstick: And of course is tough as hell. Jotaro is naturally confident and is backed up by his own strength, as well as that of his Stand. Should anything fail, Jotaro always has the Joestar's Family Secret Technique which is running the hell out of there! Also when his Stand Star Platinum feels pain, Jotaro feels pain as well! Wiz: And when you do mess with someone and if it's with Jotaro Kujo, you will never mess with him ever again. (Jotaro looks at Rubber Soul) Rubber Soul: Wait? Hang on a second i don't think your thinking about punching me anymore are you? I'm seriously injured here. And my nose is badly broken and my jaw is gonna happen to be wide shut. (laughing nervously) Jotaro: Just Shut up already. I have nothing more to say to you. Your way too pathetic. (Screen goes black) I'm done waisting my breath!' (Star Platinum appears and starts rapidally punching Rubber Soul) Star Platinum: ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! Yu Narukami Wiz: Yu Narukami, a normal high school student who moved to the country side of Inaba to live with his Uncle and Cousin for a year, and this was a result of his parents working overboard. Boomstick: Little did Yu know that he was going to discover some really crazy shit in just the next few days, after making some friends and getting used to the new town, Yu and his friends soon discovered that students were disappearing without a trace, when he and his friends took the matter into their own hands, things got crazy. Wiz: After having rather unique encounters with his television, Yu and his friends decided to go to an electronics department, where they fall through a TV, landing in a place known as the Midnight Channel. Boomstick: Inside this Midnight Channel, they met a Teddie named... Teddie, and after a few visits, Teddie decided to let him scout the Midnight Channel to see if they could figure out what the hell happened, where they encountered beings known as Shadows, evil manifestations of themselves. Wiz: From there, Yu discovered the Personas, presented with a card, he crushed the card, and triggered the awakening of his first Persona, Izanagi, and soon Yu became a natural with Personas, in addition they actually boost Yu's own physical capabilities. Boomstick: Yu is so professional with Personas, and he's able to command up to around 13 Personas, but he commonly prefers Izanagi in most combat situations, his control of the Personas would serve Yu very well, especially once Yu obtained the Wild Card, a contract that allows Yu to summon multiple personas in battle, making him capable of great offence and defence. Wiz: However, these Personas, while they sound awe inspiring and are powerful, they have one fatal flaw, they aren't invincible, deal enough damage, and they'll break, forcing them to vanish and regenerate for a short period of time, in this situation, Yu does have his own means of protecting himself, he wield a Katana, and is well versed in swordsmanship, but his Personas make up most of his attack strength. Boomstick: And despite the Personas being from a Midnight Channel that is at Midnight. They can be destroyed by normal people who don't have Personas themselves, this is proven by Sho Minazuki, someone without a Persona. Wiz: Yu is a Jack-of-all-trades in combat, experimenting with projectiles, anti-air attacks and great combat experience, but this is hardly the extent of Yu's power, Yu's win-loss record is actually flawless, Yu's never been officially defeated, defeating the Shadows of his friends, Adachi Tohru, Shadow Labrys, Sho Minazuki, even the fire god Hinokagutsuchi, by himself, and even developed an instant kill technique called Myriad Truths. Boomstick: This technique transforms Izanagi into his ultimate form, Izanagi-no-Okami, and unleashes the true power it possess, Lightning, absolutely devastating lightning, leaving no survivors in it's wake, just like the Ex-Wife. Wiz: However, while Yu is one of the strongest Persona hosts, he's still had to go through some tough times, He wanted to bring Adachi back to his side without violence, but when Adachi wouldn't listen to reason, Yu had no choice, and when Yu and his friends fought against Sho, Yu became heavily injured as a result, and he only escaped defeat because his friends showed up in time to stop him. Boomstick: Even though his friends won't be able to help him today, Yu is still one of the greatest Persona hosts in known history, and the last thing you wanna do is make this guy bring out the Persona! Yu: People can do it. As long as they can open their eyes and look around, they'll see it. They'll see the truth! Death Battle In a quiet town, Yu Narukami is seen walking around on his own peacefully. Yu stops and thinks about Yukiko Amagi but is quickly pushed by the shoulder from Jotaro Kujo. Yu gasp as he shakes out of it and turns around Jotaro. Yu then has a choice of confronting or ignoring Jotaro. Yu then chooses to confront him as he summons Izanagi and points forward as Izanagi attempts to slice Jotaro with his Naginata until Star Platnium appears and blocks the attack. Jotaro turns around slowly giving a menacing stare. Jotaro: Good Grief...Another Stand User... Yu: Stand...? I have a...Persona Jotaro tilts hat down sighing Jotaro: Good Grief..doesn't matter I'm still going to kick your ass for trying to attack me like that. FIGHT! Izanagi and Star Platinum clash, Izanagi blocks Star Platinum's fist with its Naginata. Star Platinum continues punching slowly increasing its speed with every punch. Eventually, Izanagi breaks Star Platinum's attack and strikes at Star Platinum with its Naginata only for Star Platinum to quickly react and block it. Jotaro: Your pretty quick, but let's see how quick you can get! STAR FINGER! Star Platinum extends his fingers with Star Finger aiming at Izanagi's eyes. Izanagi barely manages to lean backwards and is partially hit by the Star Finger sending it back into Yu. Yu groans in pain and covers his right eye and forehead with his left hand. Yu then fires a Zio at Jotaro & Star Platinum to which to Jotaro quickly moves away from. Yu continously fires Zio at Jotaro in which Jotaro continues to dodge along with Star Platinum. One Zio goes flying past Jotaro's cheek. Another goes over Jotaro's head almost hitting his hat. Another two barely hit Jotaro shoulders, as three go past Jotaro's lower body. Jotaro just silently keeps walking slowly closer to Yu in silence and stone-faced. Yu continues to aim at Jotaro and fires Zio again, but this time Star Platnium punches as hard as he can back to Yu. Yu keeps firing Zios which Star Platinum continues to disperse. While this is going on Izanagi tries to attack from the side while Star Platinum is preoccupied. Izanagi strikes quickly at Star Platinum with its Naginata while more Zios come into Star Platinum's range. Star Platinum quickly sends a flurry of punches while constantly shouting its iconic "ORA" over and over hitting back and forward at rapid speeds. The punches block Izanagi's Naginata for a while and disperses most of the Zios making Yu shocked and impressed at Star Platinum's speed. Yu: What! But how! Jotaro looks at Yu. Jotaro: You see, Star Platinum is faster than light at reacting, he catched Lovers, made a hole for me to escape in time for Wheel of Fortune and now he can react better and punch all of you attacks at me, whatever you can do, Star Platinum will throw back! Yu then uses Mazio now as Star Platinum punches that one as well. Yu: I guess i'll have to go heavy on you! Yu charges up wtih Izanagi and dashes forward using Swift Strike which Star Platnium catches Izanagi's Naginata, then Yu throws his hand forward in which Star Platinum and Jotaro are both electrocuted and stunned, then Yu gets out his Katana and starts to create a barrage of slashes at Jotaro then performs three Kenkon Itteki attacks in which it gets higher each time he does it. Jotaro is sent flying. Yu then calls out Ziodyne as Izanagi unleashes a surge of lightning at Jotaro as it hits him. Jotaro is electrocuted even more bouncing off a brick wall as Yu runs forward at him with Izanagi with his Katana out again but this time uses Lighting Flash which he hits Jotaro through the wall this time going in the building as Yu jumps in. Jotaro has his hat tilt in and bloodied giving no look at all. Yu looks over him then sighs Yu: I guess i have my chance! Yu positions his sword over but then gets strucked in the jaw from Star Platnium as Jotaro sits up with a serious look. Jotaro: Your pretty good for a user, but it doesn't end me here! Star Platinum! Star Platinum rushes out forward and releases a barrage of punches at Izanagi which also makes Yu feel the same pain as Star Platinum gives Izanagi a beatdown then punches Izanagi away as Yu is then feeling pain as amounts of blood come out of him too. Yu gasps in pain falling over breathing heavily. Yu: Ugh....What! What was that! (breathing) However...It's not over yet! Yu gets back up having electricity flow around him as Izanagi transforms into Izanagi-no-Okami and Yu is now holding Ame no Ohabari. Star Platinum stands beside Jotaro as they rush at each other but Yu gets the upperhand using Cross Slash various of times, which Star Platinum manages to block the last hit then headbutts Yu, but then Yu counter attacks with Thunder God Dance as he lands all the hits on Jotaro and Star Platinum, and Izanagi tries to finish it off with a Finishing blow to finish Jotaro but all of the sudden... Jotaro: Star Platinum! The World! Star Platinum then stops time around him then Jotaro looks at Yu then tilts his hat down Jotaro: Good Grief... Jotaro then points at Yu as Star Platinum then rushes forward giving Izanagi a beatdown and a hard punch then rushes over at Yu then punches Yu in a apramatory of 100 times in a row. Jotaro turns around tilting his hat and then walks out as time starts to flow again. Yu then stops and notices Jotaro is gone. Then all of the sudden, Yu twitches then feels the pain of all the punches Star Platinum has given him and explodes as blood is all around the inside of the abaonded building. KO! Jotaro is then seen going to a local cigar store getting sigar while blood drips in the other building of Yu Narukami's dead body. Results Boomstick: Holy Shit! That was even Brutal! Wiz: Both Jotaro and Yu showed most of their full potential but Jotaro had it better equippted for him. Boomstick: You see Yu may have fought gods before in the past, but Jotaro has fought Heaven Ascension DIO and his stand The World Over Heaven and it took the combined forces of Jonathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar, Josuke Higashikata, Giorno Giovanna, Jolyne Cujoh, Johnny Joestar and ....uhh another Josuke?? Really?? Wiz: Izanagi had good potential as well showing that Izanagi-no-Okami has Thunder God Dance which is an easily powerful move, in which it almost killed Jotaro, but Jotaro had the Time Stopping ability which had allowed him for the finishing blow. Boomstick: To add a touch of that! Jotaro has fought stands that are more powerful than Star Platinum and Jotaro always brings up a small little strategy on winning, Like outsmarting Rubber Soul's Yellow Temperance, ZZ's Wheel of Fortune and Midler's High Priestess and remember the Microscophic vision Star Platinum had? It stopped The Lovers too! Wiz: With all of this in Jotaro's favor, Yu wouldn't have the chance of trying to kill Jotaro at all. Boomstick: Looks like Yu's Persona shot for the Gold and the Stars just can't break through the Platinum. Wiz: The Winner is Jotaro Kujo. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle Taken place around the sewers a man wearing a yellow jumpsuit walks after a fight when suddenly he hears something and turns around facing against what it seems like a large turtle creature and his claws come back out. Wolverine VS Raphael Trivia Category:'Video Games vs Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha VS Atlus' themed Death Battles Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS Persona themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles